medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhall
Ironhall is a Dwarven Mountain Hall in the north of Emiria. It is lead by Bjorn Hammerfist. It has survived five hundred years of turbulent history and invasions. History Ironhall was founded by a Dwarf Lord by the name of Olaf Stoneblade, a retired commander desiring to leave a greater imprint on Dwarven history. The city was founded in the year 116, when the world was still new. As soon as they arrived, the industrious Dwarves began to dig homes into the mountains. Once homes and and Great Hall were created, they began to mine, soon discovering rich deposits of iron, copper, nickel, zinc, and gold. After they had worked for three years, they faced their first attack when a band of Goblins from a south launched a raid. The Goblins wished to seize the newly discovered metal deposits found at Ironhall, and were willing to fight hard to get it. After a two-day fight at their boundaries, the Dwarves succeeded in driving the Goblins back out of their home. The Dwarves continued to dig deeper and deeper into the mountain, when they accidentally uncovered a huge cavern deep underground. The cavern was full of edible fungi and bioluminescent mushrooms, both of which were found to be quite useful. However, their efforts were repeatedly frustrated by Kobolds, which were systematically robbing them of tools and supplies. The Kobolds dwell in the lower caverns to this day. After Ironhall had been situated for a couple hundred years, House Wintrey moved into the area. Although the Dwarves were initially distrustful of the humans, the two sides eventually fought side-by-side against the first ever Frost Giant attack. The two sides fought for over a week before the Giants retreated back to the frozen north. Since this, the Dwarves of Ironhall have lived a stable existence, mining ever deeper into the subterranean world of gems and metal, while simultaneously fighting off attacks from Frost Giants, Goblins, and sometimes Wargs on the surface. Geography Ironhall is located in the northern mountains of Emiria, suitably close to House Wintrey. The Dwarves like the Wintreys, and the two factions have never been at war. They sometimes aid each other in battles agains Orcs, Goblins, and Dark Elves. Natural Resources Ironhall has uncovered thousands of tons of metals during it's history, including generous supplies of adamantine. Culture The Dwarves of Ironhall have a rich history, and celebrate it with a wide variety of customs. For example, feast days are held every week or so, celebrating great victories of the Dwarves. Every year at mid-winter, the Dwarves hold a contest. The contest has three challenges: weight-lifting, a race through the snow, and consumption of ale. The winner of the contest will win an entire keg of Sunberry Beer, and a kiss from an individual of their choice. Another tradition is the Festival of Fools, held in the beginning of April. In this festival, the Dwarves will vote on the biggest Fool of them all, and then mockingly follow his or her orders through the entire day. The Fool is not a title much coveted. In Fiction *Story: Ice and Steel WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Civilizations Category:Dwarven Kingdoms